1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the field of optical magnification devices and more particularly to a system for alignment of a camera viewed with magnification devices with a light source.
2. Background
Video cameras continue to become smaller and more useful in recording events as they occur. In the field of surgery, for example, doctors use video recording to record operations for subsequent viewing by students, for learning purposes, and insurance companies, for malpractice avoidance.
Generally, the video cameras that are used are mounted to the doctor's head or glasses to provide a view of what the doctor is seeing. In addition, a light may also be attached to the video camera in order to light the area in which the user is viewing.
However, when the doctor is performing microsurgery or dental surgery, magnification devices are typically employed. These magnification devices generally limit the doctor's view to a very small area. In this case, any misalignment of the doctor's optical view, the camera's optical view or projected light can cause video recording of an area that is not being viewed by the doctor or not lighting the doctor's viewing area.
Thus, the benefits achieved by the video recording may be negated.
Hence, there is a need in the industry for a system and method of providing and maintaining precise alignment of the optical viewing angles of the doctor and the video recording device.